


#41 - Goal

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [41]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Gen, Nihilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: goal, Kubota.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: goal, Kubota. No beta.

Kubota lit another cigarette and watched Tokito struggle with his new video game. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Uncle Kasai sipping his beer and pretending he wasn't also watching Tokito. It was a pretty peaceful visit, really, as such things went.

"Kubo-chan!" yelped Tokito suddenly. "This game…I don't get it! What's the goal?"

"I think it's just to survive," said Kubota.

"Isn't that always the goal, when you get right down to it?" asked Kasai, his face creased with a wry smile.

Kubota leaned back, took another deep drag, and closed his eyes. "Nope."


End file.
